Glittering Gold
by Laur514
Summary: Why is Thorin Oakenshield the way he is? This is a short story on how Thorin Oakenshield met the love of his life then seemed to lose it all. It will always continue to hate the elves and he will make sure his son would never fall in love with an elf even if it kills him.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark as coal. Heat radiated from the ground and circulated through the abandoned rubble. The ground was piled high with rocks and metal, scattered all over the place. I tried to forget about it but it would not escape my mind. The accident, the thing that killed over 50 workers, either crushed or burned to death. Our system was secure so how this happened remained a mystery. I held a lantern in my hand, trying to navigate, searching for something or someone that had survived. As I wandered closer to one of the giant melting containers I noticed something. There was a leg sticking out from under a giant piece of wood. Shinning the light in that direction, arms and legs were noticeable. I ran over and tossed the wooden plank to the side. That's when I saw her. She had a mysterious aura about her and long brown hair that seemed to wave like the sea. I looked around hoping someone had come down after me.

After seeing no one and with the girl unconscious, I placed my arms under her and lifted her. She reminded me of an animal or child that had fallen asleep in my arms. I ran out, stumbling. I had to get her help. Maybe there were survivors after all. As I walked back into the light of shimmering gold walls, my father looked shocked.

"Thorin! What…"

"I found her in the abandoned room. I think she's still alive," I interrupted.

My father's face hardened as I followed him through the halls and into the medical room. If she lived maybe we would be able to find out the truth. We placed her on a bed and were dismissed from the room.

"Come, we must inform the king," Father said.

I never understood why I could not just call him grandfather, but there were many rules. My whole life had been built on a certain standard. One day, I too would be king, king under the mountain.

We walked to the throne room and with his long grey beard and crown, my grandfather, Thror sat still. His arms rested to his sides as he looked down at my father.

"Your highness, we have found a survivor," my father said slowly.

"A survivor?" Thror asked trying to reassure himself. "Well….Where is he?"

"It is a girl," my father replied.

"Hmm….What is her name? Age? "

"Nothing is known at the moment but she seems to be Thorin's age."

Thror gave a slight grin and I knew what was coming. I had just turned 19 and was now accepting full duties as a man.

"Thorin, you will talk with this girl when she recovers. Find out as much as you can," Thror declared.

I didn't want to do this at all, but I could not go against his word. I bowed and walked away, my father following behind me. When we were alone I was able to speak my mind.

"Father, I do not want to involve myself in this. I already saved her. I was supposed to..."

"I will take over training the men. Thorin, you must do this. Do you realize the impact of that accident on our people?"

"Yes, I place the people above all, but how would she benefit them? Do not keep her for more than you need her," I said.

"We can use her knowledge to better our system. We just need to know the truth then she will be sent home. Those tools and machines were crafted by the hands of skilled, hardworking men. There was no reason the accident should've occurred," he said.

I thought about what he was saying and it made sense. For whatever reason I was worried, we are not sure who she is. I hoped they didn't misuse that to their advantage.

I walked back, wanting to get things over with. I knocked on the door but only heard the shuffling of feet. I slowly opened the door and saw her, sitting up and staring at me. The doctor bowed to me then left the room. I noticed how beautiful she was and for a moment my mind drifted. Her brown eyes looked gentle and accompanied her brown hair almost perfectly. Her body was covered with scratches and bruises. There was a black mark that covered less than half her face, which threw me off. It looked as if someone had placed their hand in ink and slapped her.

I approached a chair which was already placed near the bed. She continued to stare as I sat down. We both sat in silence to a point where only our breathing could be heard.

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"Erebor," I replied.

She sighed and leaned back.

"What is your name?" I asked her, kind of forcefully.

"My name should be no concern of yours, Thorin Oakenshield," she answered, crossing her arms.

This girl was beginning to get on my nerves. How is it that she knew who I was? She must've seen me in Dale, but even that is not likely.

"Do you have a mirror?" she suddenly asked.

This surprised me. She just survived a terrible incident and wanted to see herself. There were no mirrors in the room; in fact there were no other mirrors except in the hall of mirrors: glass next to glass, as high as the tip of the mountain.

"There are none," I answered.

"Is the mark still there?"

I looked at her intently. She must've been referring to the black mark on her face. I simply nodded my head. This was not going anywhere, so it was time to get straight to the point.

"Do you know anything about the accident?" I asked.

She looked up at the ceiling, in thought.

"What accident?" she asked.

"The one you were in," I said.

"You will not get any information from me if you keep answering so vaguely. Just because you are of royal blood does not mean that I have to tell you." Her voice was steady, showing how serious and passionate she was.

I admired her guts, but she was being difficult.

"Stop being so hard headed and just tell me," I said starting to get frustrated.

"Get me a mirror and I'll think about it," she answered.

This girl was really strange.

"I will not get you anything, and you can't get it yourself either. I will send someone to bring you dinner," I said, standing up.

I left the room.

"Get her food, and fetch a servant to help her change and freshen up," I said to the guard posted outside of the door.

He crossed his axe over his chest, bowed his head then disappeared.

She was really a puzzle to me. Something about her was refreshing. She was unlike any girl I'd ever met. She was like a fire filled with passion and spark. Whoever she was, she had my attention.

Entry 1

The servant was kind enough to bring me food and the paper I requested. I did not imagine ever being in this situation or so much pain. I am alone, on my own and must support my own weight. The mark, I wonder if it still resides on my skin, but Thorin Oakenshield refuses to get me a mirror. I can feel it, his kindness. There is something about him, maybe his deep gray eyes or masculine beard, but whatever it is, he has my attention. I am afraid. I do not remember much, but I do not want to say anything. If I tell them what I know, there will no longer be a use for me. They would let me go but I have nowhere to return to.

**There it is! I really love this story and want to hear what you think so make sure to comment! Btw, the entries are done from her point of view but the rest of the story is Thorin. Remember to read a Broken Promise if you haven't because these two stories become linked! I hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction! I laid it out a little different and wrote it from Thorin's point of view which is very different for me considering I usually write from a girls point of view since I am one. But I hope you love this! I do not own Thorin, Thror, Thrain, Thranduil, Dis they all belong to J.R.R Tolkein!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason it was hard to fall asleep. I found myself just lying there wide awake. It was the middle of the night so I decided to sneak out for a bit. I tried to walk as quietly as possible but it was hard considering my boots are like bricks. There was a room. It was a small room that I used to always hide in as a child. There was a giant window that let me see the outside world. I was never allowed outside of the palace walls so that window was my only escape. I walked into the room and was astounded by the light of the moon. The moon was full and was accompanied by many stars. I walked up to the window and began to think. Suddenly, I heard a small noise. I pulled out my side which was attached to my side, and pointed it to the neck of a shadow.

"Come into the light," I said, walking back.

The shadow stepped closer and I was shocked to see who it was.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked her.

It was the girl from before, the one I rescued. I still did not know her name but I wasn't really concerned with knowing it. She was quiet and I noticed as she stared outside the window.

"Same reason you are here." "I couldn't sleep," she said.

"You shouldn't have left your room. Come, I'll take you back," I said walking towards the door.

She walked past me and towards the window. She stood there with her arms against the wall, her eyes fixated on the stars. She seemed very mesmerized, almost like she had never seen the sky before.

"They are beautiful," she whispered.

"I suppose, but don't you feel weak? I can walk…"

"No," she interrupted. "I am fine."

I sighed then shrugged my shoulders. I walked towards her and stood on the other side of the window. It felt almost nostalgic to stand next to her looking at the stars.

"Is this your secret room?" she asked.

"Yes, when I was little," I answered.

She smiled at kept looking outside.

"I used to have one, but it wasn't a room. It was a tent I made out of old clothes and blankets," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Are you an only child?" I asked her.

"I am now," she said turning towards me.

The way she looked at me made my heart race. She reminded me of the night sky. As I looked at her, a girl I knew nothing about yet felt somewhat comfortable around I felt nervous.

"So I see now you've decided to talk to me," I said smiling.

"For now I have. As of this moment I trust you, not fully but enough. Do not misuse it," she answered. "Can you please walk me back?"

I nodded and offered her my hand. She didn't take my hand but wrapped her arm around mine. I walked her through the darkness of night, past the servant's quarters and up to the guest rooms. We stood in front of her door. I was going to say something but she opened the door and slipped inside. I stood there for a moment before returning back to my room.

**That is chapter 2 and it is a bit short and there is no entry but keep reading it gets better!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was dreading this day. Today we were going to have a party to celebrate the king's birthday. I was happy and was looking forward to all the beer but I knew my father was going to try and set me up with someone. I was at that age now and I knew I would have to get a wife. Ever since my mother died my father has thought of nothing else but making sure I have a wife and will eventually produce an heir. I got up and made my way to the dining hall for breakfast. I could see all the servants scurrying around trying to clean, prepare food and make sure everything was ready. This was a big deal. My father was already at the table and I bowed to him before sitting down.

"Have you talked to the girl?" was the first thing he asked.

"Yes but I have not found out anything more than we already know," I replied.

"So nothing," my father said, sighing.

"Thorin, I am sure you are aware of the importance of today but you must also do your duty. Find out more."

"Yes," I whispered.

I knew this was coming, but people started arriving just after lunch. Many noble and wealthy dwarves from all over came to celebrate. I stood next to Thror as guests came up and greeted him. It was really boring just watching people talk, laugh and see who could chug down the most beer. After everyone paid their respects I left and went to get a drink when a strange thought popped into my head. I was wondering how the girl was doing. I felt bad for her, being stuck in that room while we were here partying and drinking. Just as I was going to leave the ballroom a familiar set of brown eyes caught my attention. She looked beautiful and different. Her hair was up and she wore a blue dress which made it seem like she was glowing. I stood there in awe as she smiled at me.

"Try not to stare so much," she said.

"Who said anything about staring? I was looking at the beer stand behind you," I said pointing, trying to hide that I was staring at her.

She looked disappointed but continued to walk towards me. I assumed my father had sent people to help her, but was she well enough? She seemed better rested than yesterday. She walked up to me.

"I hate parties," she said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Where is the hall of mirrors?" she asked me.

I had almost forgotten about her asking for a mirror. My emotions turned to annoyance, but I figured I would show her.

"Follow me," I said, looking back to see my father with a sly look on his face.

I could hear the _Click_ of her shoes following me. After leaving the ballroom we went down a few hallways which emptied out into a gigantic space, covered with the reflective glass of mirrors. She looked around and seemed afraid to look. Walking past me, she turned her head and peeked at her reflection. She placed her hand over the black mark on her face.

"I knew it," she whispered.

She stood there for a moment and I thought I could see tears building up in her eyes.

"It's just a reflection," I told her.

"It is who is in that reflection that bothers me," she answered.

"You can only see the outside," I said walking up to her.

"So?" she asked, looking at me through the glass.

"It is what is on the inside that matters," I said with a smile. "My father used to tell me that all the time, when I would come here. One always questions who they see."

"This mark is never going to go away. It is a part of me now, a part I have to live with," She said turning away from the mirror.

"How did you get it?" I asked her.

"I have trust in you but not that much. I do not ask of your past and you must not ask mine," was her only answer.

"Then, what is your name? I know I asked you before but it is a nuisance not knowing," I told her.

She walked up to me and smiled, placing her hand on my shoulder.

She turned and headed towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob.

Without turning around she whispered "Lona."

She disappeared and I was alone, left to my swirling thoughts. At least now I had finally found out her name. Father would be pleased I was making progress. I returned back to the loud noise of the party and spent the rest of the time socializing with old friend. I noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

"Dis!" I yelled.

My sister turned and with a smile on her face ran up to me. She hugged me tightly and I was just happy to see her. Ever since she got married I had not seen her in what felt like so long.

"Where is your husband?" I asked her.

"Socializing. Thorin, how have you been? Still giving father a hard time?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah, he gives me all the work ever since you left."

"Well then maybe someone should get married," she said while nudging my shoulder.

I gave her a look and she backed off. I was not thinking of marriage anytime soon. I wanted to be free for a little while longer. She looked much older now, but she was my older sister. I smiled at her.

"You seem different," she said to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"You seem more open. It is very subtle but I can see something or someone is making you happy," she said.

"There is no such thing," I answered.

"You just have to look hard enough," she said.

The night ended and I parted ways with my sister once again. As I was walking back to my room I could hear someone singing. It was difficult to make out the words, but the melody was sweet and gentle. I walked closer and noticed it was coming from my secret room. The door was opened a crack so I peeked inside. Lona was sitting by the window gazing outside. She seemed very troubled. The sound of her voice was sweet but the meaning behind it was anger and confusion.

"Why are you here?" I asked, entering the room.

"Because I can. Plus this is the only room with a window," she said.

"I guess it's not a secret anymore," I said sitting down next to her.

"I could've figured out where it was without following you," she answered.

"Lona…" I paused. "The accident…"

She got angry once she heard the words come out of my mouth.

"Don't you think I know?" she asked standing up.

"Know what?" I asked.

"What you are trying to do. Without me you would know nothing of what happened, but that is all I am. Do you even see me as a dwarf? Or maybe even a speck of gold? There is nothing and no one precious to you other than your wealth and it sickens me," she said.

I remained silent, in a mild shock from her outburst. Just as I was about to say something she interrupted me.

"You disgust me, Thorin Oakenshield," she said before darting out of the room.

She was a strong person and I could tell by how well she hid her emotions. I wondered how she got that mark on her face and why she was so sensitive towards the accident. Maybe she lost someone in it, but whatever it was seeing her that angry bothered me. I did not want to see anyone unpleased especially my father and grandfather. I was not just trying to get information from her; I wanted to know her for who she was.

Entry 2

Today was interesting for me. I was kind of forced into a dress which I have to admit was very nice and fit me well. Watching the people gossip and drink made me nervous. If they had been so involved in their own little bubble they neglect the troubles the outside world brings. I hope their blindness does not cause their downfall. I had a nice talk with Thorin today but he had brought up the accident. Hearing about it only floods memory of sadness in my mind. The mark, it is there. The blackness of it reminds me of death and pain. I only wanted to save my father but instead I got an ugly slap to the face. It could have been worse. If I had not hit the man with the stick in my hand he could have beaten me to death. I will live with this mark. I hope it reminds me of all the pain I ever had. I never want to forget the past. Thorin, I am so confused when I am around him. I want to tell him everything about me, but it would not be wise. I can feel myself want to be closer to him, but it would only cause more of a drift. Hopefully the light of tomorrow brings new hope.

**I just think the relationship between Thorin and Lona is so cute! Make sure to tell me what you think? What is Lona's true past? Is Thorin starting to develop feelings for her?**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning my legs felt numb. I got up and did the usual routine: go to breakfast, practice my sword skills, lunch. After lunch I found myself wondering around the castle. Ever since my father had taken over my duties of training the men I had nothing else to do. I wandered around and decided to enter the armory. There were helmets, shields and swords lined up along the walls. The ceiling was high and a single light hung down from it. There was a statue and I swore for a moment it moved. After shaking that thought out of my head I walked towards the door when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I flinched back and grabbed its arm. I tightened my grip on the armour of the statue when I heard someone from inside it.

"That hurts."

I recognized Lona's voice and let go. She took off her helmet and smiled at me.

"Never do that," I whispered.

"I'm not the one who got scared," she said back.

I smiled and chuckled. She did scare me for a moment.

"Why are you in here?" I asked her.

"I thought it would be better than sitting around all day," she answered. "Are there any other interesting places besides this?"

"Not really, other than the mines and processing rooms, but those are located way below our feet," I said, moving some hair out of my face.

Lona shook her head like she understood. I was happy she had forgotten about yesterday but that all changed when my father stormed into the room.

"Thorin, what are you doing?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Passing time," I answered honestly.

"You have things to do, go and do them," my father said.

I was confused for a moment. I had nothing else to do, it must've been that my father just wanted me to leave the room. I shut the door behind me and wondered what he was telling Lona. I could hardly hear because he was whispering, probably aware that I would try and listen. Soon I could hear someone walking to the door so I backed up and tried to seem less obvious. My father looked at me then walked away.

Lona was standing in the middle of the room as stiff as a rock. I walked up to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She whipped up and looked at me. She looked like she was going to explode any second. Tears started to form on the side of her eyes and she began to walk away. She must've not wanted to cry in front of me or anyone. As just headed for the door I grabbed her arm.

"You should not be afraid to cry," I told her.

She remained silent but I could hear her silently sniffling.

"I am not afraid of anything," she answered.

"You are. Do not try to hide it. I can see it in your eyes," I said.

She turned around and I was surprised when I felt her arms embrace me. She hugged me tight and started to cry. I could feel her tears hit my shirt. I was unsure what to do since I was never in this situation before, but I wanted to comfort her. I patted her back.

"I'm not a dog," she said.

I froze for a moment before separating from her.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly.

"No, thank you," she whispered. "There is more to you than I realize."

I smiled and bowed my head.

"I can walk you back. Do not allow my father to cause trouble for you."

"I can take care of myself," she said gently rubbing her arm which I noticed was very red. I had not noticed it before and it looked relatively new.

"Where did that come from?" I asked her.

"Why don't you ask your father," she said with a look of disgust.

She walked away leaving me in a fit of anger. Maybe it was the thought that my father could have hit her that made me so upset but for whatever reason I felt very protective over her. Even my father had no right to treat her that way. She had lived through a tragedy and hitting her was no way of resolution. I headed for the training room. I was about to make a fool out of myself but I didn't care. I was too overwhelmed with anger. I swung the doors open and caught the eyes of nearly 30 men and my father. I walked up to him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me, angry that I interrupted.

"What are you doing? Why did Lona have a red mark on her arm?" I asked.

His face flushed.

"Lona is it? And why did you not tell me?" he asked.

"Answer my question first. You hit her didn't you?" I asked him getting closer to his face.

"I did not. Get out! I will deal with you later," he yelled.

I turned around and walked out of the room. I headed towards Lona's room wanting an explanation. I entered breathing heavily.

"What is wrong with you? Were you attacked or something?" she asked.

I looked at her and asked "Where did that come from?"

She looked down at her arm.

"Your father bumped into me. Like father like son I suppose," she said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Are you deaf? I said he bumped into me," she repeated.

"Just bumped into you? He didn't hit you?" I asked in a hurry.

"When you left the room and he turned around to see if you were gone his shoulder hit mine. He turned quite forcefully and it left a red spot," she said.

I had just interrupted my father's class and embarrassed myself for no reason. Why was I so bothered by that? It didn't occur to me to ask what her and father talked about because I was too surprised.

She looked at me and started laughing.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said loudly.

She brought her face closer to mine and smiled.

"You thought he hit me and you got upset," she said with a grin.

"I would not waste time getting upset over something that concerns you," I said looking her straight in the eye.

She backed up and sat with her back against the bed.

"Then why are you here?" she asked me.

She caught me off guard. Why was it that whenever I was around her I was always caught off guard, I was not my usual self. Something about her made me different in a sense. I was speechless. I leaned back and put my hands on my head.

"I used to get hit a lot, when I was a child. When I was born my parents abandoned me. My next parents weren't the nicest of people, but by beating me I was forced to grow up fast. In a sense I am grateful for that. It made me see that sometimes we have to live alone," she said.

It was nice to hear that she was telling me things, but I felt sorry for her.

"No one has to live alone," I said.

"You have lived your life cared for and loved, always with someone. Try thinking from another point of view. Not everything is glittering gold," she said.

"No," I whispered.

After I left her room I knew I would have to deal with my father and possibly my grandfather. I walked to the throne room and saw my father was already there. I was about to begin talking but a guard came in saying we had a visitor. I assembled my position to the right of Thror and stood there waiting for the guest to arrive. I had no idea who it was so I was very surprised to see an elf. He had long blonde hair and carried himself with pride and wealth. I could figure that this was the elven king, Thranduil. I had heard about him as well as his people. I did not really like him, considering there had always been a constant rift between our people but maybe this would be different. He walked up to us and bowed his head in respect. I continued to watch him.

He surely came for a purpose but what that purpose was, was unclear. A guard had a small chest and knelt in front of Thranduil. When the chest was opened I could see the glistening of white gems and Thranduil's eyes became filled with greed. He looked like he was being reunited with a long lost friend, but just as he was about to reach for it, the chest was shut. He remained silent but his face shifted to complete hatred. I was still unsure of what just happened. I had no idea why he was like that or why Thror was showing him the gems. Thanduil turned around and stormed off, leaving no peace reached between our people. I did not want peace with someone like him, only mesmerized by the wealth in front of him.

I was left to the anger of my father and grandfather but after talking it through everything was back to normal.

Entry 3

For whatever reason I decided it would be fun to scare Thorin today. He was slowly growing on me and was becoming someone I knew I could talk to. I actually told him about some of my childhood, which I may regret later. His father, Thrain wanted to talk to me. He had tried like Thorin had to get me to talk about the accident. He bumped into me but apparently Thorin thought he hit me. It was nice to see that maybe Thorin cared for me. I am getting tired of seeing the same thing every day but when I spend time with Thorin it makes it worth it. No, I need to stop thinking this way. I know how things will end, with the red of flame. The smile on his face reminded me of the shine of the gold walls. Nothing is perfect, everything may seem so but everything is just dirt. It is stained with mud and lies. I know that something is on the verge of exploding. There is tension in the walls and I can feel it.

**Alrighty! I really like this chapter because you get to see Thorins weak side. He automatically jumps to defend Lona even though it meant confronting his father! Thank you for reading! I will post the next one asap!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

(1 year later)

I decided that today I was going to sneak into Dale. I had to put on a cloak and sneak past multiple guards but it was worth it. I had to get out of there for a bit or I felt like I was going to go crazy. It was nice being among the crowds of people, selling and trading and just talking. I continued to walk around when something caught my eye. There was something hanging from a cart. It shinned like gold and it resembled a blossoming flower. I walked over to the old lady that was managing the cart. Something drew me towards it. As I gazed at its glistening light images of Lona flashed in my mind. The day I first found her, to now, our relationship was surely strange but I would say that is what brought us closer. When I wake up all I can seem to think about is her. I decided to but the necklace for her. I headed back when I heard a scream. I turned to see a shop keeper firmly gripping a child's arm. The little girl looked terrified and I walked over to see what was going on.

"Never steal from me you…." The shop keeper said, about to smack her.

Just as I saw his hand fly back I jolted and grabbed his arm. I glared at him and he stood in shock.

"Let go of her," I said, twisting his grip on her so she was able to run away.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked me.

I looked down to the ground so I could not be recognized.

"No one worth your time," I said turning around.

Everyone stared as I walked away. It was annoying. This was not the first time that has happened, surely something had to be done about this. If that child was not hungry she probably would not have stolen anything. Is there something going on we are not aware of? I entered the familiar doors and slipped off my cloak. As I walked down the hallway I could see Lona pass by. She glanced at me and continued to go her own way. I stood in front of my father's door. I knocked and opened the door to the sound of his voice. I stopped in the center of the room and bowed my head.

"What is wrong Thorin?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I noticed another incident today," I said.

He sighed and turned to face me.

"Again? This is cannot be stopped. People no matter who, will always fall victim to greed," he said.

"How do you know if it's greed? She may not have had anything to eat at all," I said walking towards him.

"Did you ask her? No, you cannot jump to conclusions. Just let it go," he said waving his hand.

"As you wish," I replied.

I turned around but as I was walking to leave the room he stopped me.

"Thorin…"

"Yes?" I asked, facing the door.

"It has been almost four weeks and you have told me nothing but her name," he said.

I remained quiet. I was beginning to know her.

"Everything else is unimportant," I said.

"Do not sway to emotion. Do what you must but do not develop feelings for her," were his last words.

I left the room and closed the door behind me. I stood in the hallway and thought it was too late for that.

I could see her standing in front of me. She smiled ever so gently and I smiled back.

"Thorin.." she said. "I need to tell you something."

I nodded and followed her into her room. I sat down and let her speak.

"I feel like it is time to tell you what I know," she said as I stayed quiet. "I caused the accident. I snuck down there wanting to visit my father and I tripped then before I knew it the melted gold container was falling. Soon the room filled with screams..." she paused.

"Lona," I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry," she said. "I even killed my own father with my clumsiness. I do not belong anywhere now," she whispered.

"You're right. You belong nowhere but here with me," I said smiling.

Entry 1320

I stood there next to my husband in the walls of his fathers. The light of the gold gleamed from the ceiling to each piece of unmoved coin. Thror ruled with his head high as he sat above everyone below. I watched as the days progressed and his eyes became twisted in greed. No one wanted to notice. The kingdom was prospering, so why question it? The Arkenstone was found, now called the king's jewel. I do not believe that the light the gold produces is the light of reason. I keep to myself. Although I want to reach out and speak with my husband he gets very defensive. I understand his emotions, his father, his grandfather, and all the men he looks up to. No matter what I vow to protect him. I continue to stand next to him. The day goes on and each day I spend holding his hand and sleeping in the warmth of his embrace makes me thankful. The future of our race is truly blessed. There will always be a king under the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

****(Lona's pov)

"Thorin!" I yelled reaching for his hand.

He was so close but as the commotion grew he seemed to get farther away. Tears began to fill my eyes as I started to run. There were already those who had fallen, burned and turned to ash. It seemed that fate lay ahead of me as a blaze of fire rose. Stone's, screams, lives were being heard and lost. He had come and I needed to get people to safety.

Thorin had disappeared from my sight and I was on my own, cradling our baby son in my arms. I could see the small figures of my nephews run past me. I chased after them. I grabbed them and ran. I ran to wherever there was a door, as long as we avoided death we were alright. I wanted to help everyone but we were not prepared. My vision and my heart were dropping. Fili and Kili began to kick and scream as I tried to head for the only place I knew. My child began to cry and tears started falling from my face. I ran inside and shut the door, holding them protectively in my arms.

The door burst open and with a fear and saddened look Thorin walked to me. I grabbed his hand and gave him my ring. No matter what was going to happen there had to be something left of me. I handed Fili and Kili to him but he did not move.

"Lona, let's go!" He yelled.

The sound of his voice was being drowned out by the sound of pillars crashing. I did not want to be a burden to him. I looked down at my son for the last time. He looked so much like his father and I knew his future was going to be a good one. He held so much hope not just for us but for everyone. My final battle was going to be a victory. I lived my life in fear of the past and shame of my weaknesses. Loving Thorin was the best thing that I could've ever done. There was only one choice and watching our people fall made me come to that conclusion. In one day, the gold we had scared our bare hands for was going to disappear. I followed him out of the room. I turned and could see a yellow, black eye gazing at me. It was huge, almost the size of my head. Thorin pushed me behind him and drew his sword. He stood firm, standing his ground. I watched as he tried to protect us, but the dragon's patience wore thin. His stomach glowed red and that meant only flames followed. I placed Fili and Kili in a far corner and stood next to Thorin. I looked at him and smiled, handing over our son.

For the last time I was going to see him. In this last moment I would remember the feel of his long wavy hair, I would hear the sound of my nephew's laughter, I would see the happiness in his eyes.

"It's my turn to protect you," I said.

Thorin held onto my ring tightly and tried to give it back to me but I refused. He tried to get me to leave but I was not going anywhere. It was not just his duty, but mine. I had to protect my love. He had to live no matter what. There had to be a king. As the dragon's mouth opened and a wave of heat blew through the corridor I pushed Thorin against the wall and out of the way. The stone had sparked unwanted attention. We would have to suffer for the greed of one man. I just hoped this would not be in vain.

The heat encased me. I could feel my flesh burn as I looked at Thorin. He screamed my name as a tear fell from his lonely eyes. I had no time to say goodbye.

(Thorin's pov)

"No!" I yelled.

I looked down to my terrified nephews. My son squirmed and cried as I held him. She was gone. My one love, Lona, just disappeared before my eyes. How could she do that? I grabbed Fili and Kili and headed outside wondering where my father and grandfather were. I could hear someone call out to me and following them I was reunited with my father. I didn't have to say anything because looking at me face he knew what just happened.

"We have to get people out of here!" he yelled.

"Yes, take Fili and Kili and Anor," I told him. "I will lead the people out of this."

My father hesitated but nodded and I turned around to rally as many people as possible. We fled to the iron hills but I knew we were not going to last if we stayed there. We had to go back and try to reclaim Erebor. When my father, grandfather and I returned leading men we were met my orcs. We were losing the battle horribly, many dwarves fell to their deaths. We needed help and I could hear the footsteps of many people. I looked up to see Thranduil and his people. I waved my hands and called out to him, but the only thing I got was a cold stare. He looked at us and turned around. He abandoned my people when we needed it most. It really is disgusting, the elves. I will never trust them, ever. It was difficult to fight. I continued to hold Lona's ring in my hand. In the blink of an eye she was gone and I never had the chance to say goodbye.

**As much as I love this chapter it made me cry so hard it was ridiculous. There is still another chapter to go and once I'm done I will continue to work on A Flaming Rose and start my third book, the sequel to A Broken Promise. Please make sure to tell me what you think! I know this is a short story but I think it's better that way so you can get background that will lead into my next story!**


End file.
